Conventional methods for constructing spoken language systems involve training speech and language models prior to operation by transcribing speech input and finding existing patterns. This speech is manually transcribed and each utterance is then semantically labeled. The resultant database is exploited to train stochastic language models for recognition and understanding. These models are further adapted for different dialog states. Examples of such methods are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,675,707, 5,860,003, 6,044,337, 6,173,261, 6,021,384 and 6,192,110, each of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
This transcription and labeling process is a major bottleneck in new application development and refinement of existing ones. For incremental training of a deployed natural spoken dialog system, current technology would potentially require transcribing millions of transactions. This process is both time-consuming and prohibitively expensive.